Pixel amplifiers are frequently used in image sensors to control the bias voltage of a photodiode. As image sensors are made smaller and pixel pitches are reduced, the area overhead associated with the transistors that comprise the pixel amplifiers becomes a significant limitation. As many imaging technologies and applications demand smaller and smaller pixel pitches, there is a desire to minimize the area consumed by the pixel amplifiers.